The Taste of My Blood
by velvet-whisper2
Summary: My first fic. When Steph Ridgley moved to Forks she didn't think her life was going to change. That's until she meets Jasper. I suck at summaries, so just read : Rated T for violence later, probably.
1. Character Profile

Ok, so you probably don't know me because I'm new to fan fiction, and this is my first fic so bare with me! I love Twilight, and I saw the movie the day it came out and instantly got inspiration for a fic.

Just thought I'd start it off. Not sure how it'll progress, but when I've got the first chapter up please review.

I'm going to start with introducing my main character to you (who is completely mine) because I feel better knowing that you guys are familiar with her.

Name: Stephanie Ridgley

Age: 17

Good Qualities: Shy yet bubbly, quiet yet strong, witty, friendly and a generally happy person

Bad Qualities: Sometimes over emotional, is known to deny what she truly wants, has trouble confessing her feelings

Hobbies: Playing the guitar, hanging around with friends, thinking to herself, skateboarding, reading and ice-skating

Likes: Her friends, yoga, boarding, her family, drama, music and tennis

Dislikes: People who back-stab, getting frustrated, being over emotional, sitting still

Appearance: Straight, shoulder length dark brown hair, large dark blue eyes. Casual style, normally seen wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

Family: 19 year old brother Carl, parents Becca and Pete.

I think that's all you need to know about Steph. Iv'e made her as like able as possible and I hope you warm to her too.

Note: I don't own any of Twilight (unfortunately) or I would be extremely happy right now! The Cullens, Bella, and anybody else at Forks aren't mine. Excluding Steph, however, who is completely my own and so is her family. I also own Dan, Harriet Kristy and Darcy. But all you Twilight fans will know who I own and who I don't. Enjoy the fic, chapter one will be up soon.


	2. Rude Awakening

So here it is! My first ever fic. Hope you enjoy it, as I've certainly enjoyed planning it all out. The title 'The Taste of My Blood' _is _slightly cheesy, and not very well thought through. But give me some credit, eh? I'll try to update frequently, but I've just got into sixth form and I have a lot of studying to do. But please, read on.

Disclaimer: The Cullens and that aren't mine, blah blah blah, but Steph is completely mine, and a few others. I know Alice is with Jasper in the book, but they're not together and never have been in this fic. If you're reading this I'm guessing you've read the book, in which case you'll know who is and who isn't mine.

**Chapter One – ****Rude Awakening**

I'll admit, I wasn't too worried about joining a new school. Ever since we moved house I had been looking forward to joining the school in Forks. I knew it was Bella's school, and we had been best friends in middle school, so I started texting away to her when I knew I'd be joining. It would be great to see Bella again, and this 'gorgeous' new boyfriend of hers.

Yes, you heard. Some Edward Collin, who was meant to be a complete heartthrob. Or was it Collen? I didn't know. Right then I didn't care. Hell yeah, I changed.

………………………………………………………………………**.**

"Steph," I heard a familiar voice call. "Stephy?"

"Mmmmm…" I mumbled, turning in my purple bedspread.

Dan. The familiar voice was my older brother Dan.

Then I got a rude awakening.

"Stephanie Ridgley! Get the hell up!" Dan moaned, tickling me violently as if we were seven again.

I gave in; squeal and throwing him off me as I got up. He was already in jeans and t-shirt, even though he should really be having a lie-in. He had a day off work today, when he normally had a shift at a café in town.

My brother is a complete kid. He's nineteen, still living with us, without a proper job and no intent of going to uni. That and he doesn't ever shut up.

"Mom's waiting for you downstairs, kiddo," Dan said, ruffling my short brown hair. I pulled away quickly.

"I'm not a kid," I sighed. "You're more immature than me, Danny-boy,"

"Whatever," he replied, walking out of my bedroom and into his.

I shook my head and walked downstairs, to find my mom, her black hair scraped into a pony-tail and an apron tied around her.

"Morning Steph," she greeted, a hint of stress in her voice.

I smiled and nodded at her, before seeing a plate of jam on toast on the table.

"Toast?" mom asked, hiding stress with a smile.

Becca Ridgley. AKA: 'Mom'. The most over-protective, fussy woman in the world. She should have a world record for it.

"I'm not hungry," I mumbled, rubbing my tired eyes.

"You tired?" Mom asked, fussing over me as always.

"No, just warn out," I replied, walking back up the stairs.

It was my own fault. I don't like keeping still; I always feel the need to… move around. But believe me; I can be incredibly lazy when I wanted too.

………………………………………………………………………

I wasn't particularly bothered about first impressions. What I mean is, I wasn't stressing over what to wear as if my future career depended on it. Popularity is the least of my worried.

I tired to make an effort, but ended up throwing on a simple pink t-shirt and some dark blue denim-jeans. I shoved a pink head band in my difficult, brown hair and slipped on a pair of black converse. I didn't look all that fashionable, but it would do.

"Bye mom," I whispered, excepting an awkward hug from my mother.

"Good luck," she replied, holding the door for me. I slipped on a denim jacket and called: 'See ya, Dan' I called up the stairs. Unsurprisingly, I didn't get a reply. I figured he was either asleep or enthralled on his Xbox. Either way, it was a typical 'Dan' style thing to do. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door, taking in a breath of fresh air. Forks high school, here I come!

………………………………………………………………………

Ok, I know that was a VERY quick update. Oh yeah, and Merry Christmas, everybody! I know the end line of chapter one is kind of cheesy, but I couldn't resist. Anyways, please review!


	3. The Cullens

Me again! This is chapter two of my first fic, so be nice! I know, the first chapter was kind of short and boring, but here's a nice, long, _interesting _one for you. Because I love every single one of you Twilighters!

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Twilight. You know who I own and who I don't own in this fic.

**Chapter Two- The Cullens**

It was a ten minute walk from my house to school. I didn't feel a reason to be nervous, but I felt nervous anyway. I guess I could sense the events that would change my life forming in front of me. This whole thing started at Forks high school, after all. But all of a sudden I became aware of the fatal mistakes I could have made, that could affect my entire 'popularity rank'. Was my hair too messy? Did I have a zit? Was my t-shirt too plain? Did my black and pink all-star converse school bag match my outfit?

I felt ridiculous for caring about how I looked, but I was beginning to feel overly self-conscious. Maybe I could try to _avoid _making new friends. I'd always been shy after all. When I turned the corner and recognised the small, filled parking lot of Forks high school I began to hyperventilate. But _why_ was I so nervous?

………………………………………………………………………

Even though I sort of blended in, I still felt like all eyes were glaring at me. In a _bad, _patronizing way. I scanned around for the red truck that Bella had described. I thought I could spot it, and I began to almost _run_ towards it, desperate to feel comfortable again. All of a sudden I was stopped in my tracks by two, bubbly teenage girls around my age.

"Hi!" one squealed in a high-pitched voice.

The other looked as if she wanted to die in embarrasment. Ok, one bubbly teenage girl. The other seemed down to earth.

It was only then that I got a good look at them. They were both wearing different outfits, the down-to-earth one in black skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt, the other in cargo-pants and a t-shirt identical to mine, but they looked exactly the same. The same neat features, the same dirty-blonde hair. The same emerald green eyes. Twins.

"You're Steph, right?" 'bubbly'asked.

I nodded, unable to get a word out.

"I'm Kristy, this is Harriet," Kristy said, gesturing to her identical twin.

"Well, hi," I replied, rather awkwardly.

The two looked at each other, and giggled.

"We'll see you around," 'down-to-earth' said. I recond that was Harriet.

"Urm, bye,"

Kristy skipped off, madly bubbly. Harriet walked behind her, groaning.

O...k. That was both awkward and weird. And slightly scary.

I made a note to stay away from Kristy. Harriet. I think it was Harriet. Just kidding, it was Kristy.

Either way, she seemed too bubbly and... well, plain weird. And slightly fan-girlish.

I noticed the small, nervous outline of my old best friend. There was Bella Swan.

She spotted me instantly, smiled and beckoned me to come over.

It was then that I managed an epic hug towards Bella.

………………………………………………………………………**.**

"We have so much to catch up on, Bells," I reminded, tugging Bella's arm. "And where's this Edward Collen guy?"

She laughed the same, friendly laugh that I remembered three years ago.

"It's _Cullen_," she replied, still giggling. "And his car is over there,"

Bella pointed to a silver Volvo, and that was the first time that I saw the Cullens.

The doors swung open and I tried not to gasp from shock.

They were all exquisite.

There were two girls, one with a welcoming, friendly face and cropped, black hair, and one enviously beautiful blonde, who looked less friendly. I'm sure every girl she met wished for her appearance.

The first boy was large, well-built, and stood hand in hand with the blonde girl. Obviously not Bella's boyfriend. The second was tall, with brilliant bronze hair. He smiled when he looked over at us. Maybe that was him.

But then I saw him.

I think I froze up at the first glance. This time he was tall, slightly lanky, with amazing honey-blond hair. He glanced over at me for half a second and I began to shake although I suddenly felt a wave of calm wash over me. I must have looked like an idiot.

………………………………………………………………………

"This is Edward," Bella explained, a secret smile on her face. The bronze-haired boy looked up at me, his eyes a shocking shade of topaz. He seemed eerily pale.

"Hey," I greeted in a whisper. "I'm Steph,"

"Great to finally meet you," Edward replied in a deep, silky voice.

No. No way. Bella, clumsy, sweet Bella had managed to pull one of the most strangely-gorgeous guys I had ever seen.

"Has Bella talked about me?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah, but don't worry, all she said was great stuff,"

I nodded, giggling.

"I told her about you too," Bella exclaimed. "She thought you were called Edward Collen,"

All three of us laughed, although I could've smacked Bella. But I forgave her instantly.

"See you around," Bella whispered, directly too Edward, pecking him before he walked off to class.

I stared at her.

"Bella Swan! How did you manage that?" I asked, the classic 'nosey-best-friend'.

"Well, we sort of, hit it off…" she replied, staring into the distance.

"So who are the rest of them?" I questioned eager to know his name.

Bella became animated, all of a sudden.

"Well, there all fostered, in case you wondered. The dark-haired girl is Alice. You'd like her. The blonde girl is Rosalie Hale," she explained, her tone changing slightly as she mentioned Rosalie. "And her boyfriend is Emmett. And the other guy is Jasper, Rosalie's twin,"

"Jasper," I repeated, trying to whisper as quietly as possible.

Bella raised her eyebrows at me, as if she knew exactly what I was getting at.

"Well, come on, we're gonna be late for class," she warned, pulling my arm away.

I groaned. Bella had lead me to the office to receive my schedule as soon as we had urm, reunited. English was first, fortunatly with Bella. Then I had History, Geography, Biology, Trig and Gym (Gym also being with Bella, which was a serious relief).

I walked on, still staring at Jasper. Rosalie whispered something to him, he glanced at me, glanced back and smile a startling smile. I felt myself freeze again.

Why was _everything_ about him so perfect? What was it about him?

Without the realization of where I was going, I managed to trip over my own feet, and fall straight over. Bella helped me up, and then we both went into fits of laughter.

"Careful, Steph, your becoming as clumsy as I am!" Bella replied, still giggling.

It was in that exact moment that I fell head-over-heels for Jasper Hale. Quite literally.

So there you go. Chapter two. Can someone please review, because I'm not sure I actually like the way this fic is going. It was so much clearer when it was just an idea in my head. But I NEED a review, Iv'e got none! Not meaning to sound needy, but please. Even if you don't like it, I need an opinion.

But still, review for me. You'll feel good when you do this random act of kindness for me, I promise.


	4. Lunch Break

Ok, so here it is chapter three. I have a review! Being the over-reactive person I am, this makes me extremely happy! Anyways, a few things I forgot to mention. Harriet is based on my wonderful best friend, who is also named Harriet. In the character profile I said Steph's brother was named Carl, but I've changed that to Dan. And I only just realised that Steph has the same name as Stephanie Meyer, there isn't any kind of indication there, and it's just coincidence. I just like the name Steph.

Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, obviously. If it was I would be incredibly happy! I own Steph, Harriet, Kristy, and Steph's family. You know who I own and who I don't. You've read Twilight, I know you have!

………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Chapter Three**** – Lunch Break**

My first day at Forks wasn't particularly eventful. Most of the lessons bored me, and I felt like a lost and nervous puppy, clinging to Bella as if my life depended on it. I hadn't really talked to anyone else, no matter how many people Bella introduced me to.

I was beginning to become fixed on one person. Jasper Hale. I hadn't talked to him at all, but he was in my Trig class, which I was secretly thrilled about. Our eyes had met once, but that was about the only contact we made. And when our eyes did meet, it wasn't particularly nice. I felt like I was being stung, every nerve ending on my body seemed to set off, and I was on edge for the rest of the lesson.

I was hoping that my second day would be more interesting. I couldn't stand it any longer, following Bella around and not even trying to pluck up the courage and talk to Jasper. I've been called shy, and I've had people say that 'shy' was an understatement, but I never thought I was a coward.

………………………………………………………………………

The first half of the day replayed it's self, almost identical to the day before. I greeted Bella, had an unexpected visit from Kristy again (much to my displeasure) and stared at the sacred perfection of the Cullen family. History and Geography (being my worst subject) were torturous, although Harriet Reynolds (Kristy's classically opposite twin) trying to make things less awkward for me by taking a seat next to me in both those subject. Kristy was fortunately no where to be seen. Harriet more happy about that than I did.

………………………………………………………………………

My heart pounded as I stared at the lunch tables.

Unlike yesterday (where Bella had sat between me and Harriet) Bella was sitting directly in between Jasper and Edward beckoning me to sit next to her. Kristy was also gesturing me to sit by her. As mean as it is, I tried to pretend I hadn't noticed Kristy and I walked towards the Cullen's lunch table (my tray shaking in my hand).

"Hey Steph," Bella greeted, and all I managed was a nod.

I sat down, feeling strangely close to Jasper as I sat between him and Bella.

All of a sudden I didn't feel nervous. Why didn't I feel nervous? Why did I feel so comfortable in a situation like this?

"How's it going?" I asked Bella.

"Well, you know. Not brilliantly," she replied, exchanging glances with Jasper as if something was making her edgy.

I went to carry on talking to her, but Edward asked her something and she was enthralled in answering her 'another-league-of-gorgeous' boyfriend.

I awkwardly sipped my soda and ate my sandwich, watching Emmett and Rosalie leave the cafeteria with trays of un-touched food.

"So, you're new here? It's Steph, right?"

I jumped. Jasper's soft, velvet voice had caught me off guard. I found myself smiling like an idiot.

"Urm…yeah. I moved here from Mississippi because my dad got a job promotion out here," I answered, wondering whether I sounded awkward, nervous, or downright stupid. I recon the third one is most likely. Although you never know, people normally seemed fascinated when I mention that I'm from the weirdly spelt place.

"Wow, Mississippi's really far,"

We shared another look, and I finally got to see him smile again. I felt as if his soft, topaz eyes could pierce straight through me any second now. I had to resist the urge and stop myself from grabbing his hand.

"Well, the journey seems _much_ longer when my brother Dan is in the car," I sighed, remembering the hours I spent wanting to die on the journey.

"Well it's a little brother's job to be annoying, isn't it," Jasper replied, eyeing up Edward. I couldn't help but giggle like a loved-up teenager. Technically I was one.

"I wish I could agree. Dan's nineteen, and he's _still_ living with us. He has a shift down at the café, but he doesn't even go to uni. He's the biggest kid I've ever known,"

"Why doesn't he go to uni?"

"Dan's perfectly capable, it's just he's sort of lazy," I explained. "Well, _sort of_ is an understatement. Plus, he's worried about me,"

It went silent for a minute, and we spent the minute staring at each other. I felt as if it went on for a little too long.

"Come one, Steph, he's your big brother. He's just protective of you. Isn't that kind of sweet?"

I thought it through.

"Maybe… you're the first person to think of it that way," I commented, hoping I didn't sound too flirty.

"Well, I guess I just see the best in people,"

For some reason I felt a slight pang of sadness.

_Can you see the best in me?_ I thought.

It was only then that we both realised Alice had gone, and Edward and Bella were making their way out of the cafeteria.

All of a sudden I came back to reality.

_Steph, you idiot, wake up! You might melt in his presence if you're not careful. _

"Well, I've got to go," I said quickly, getting out of my seat.

"Me too. Well, I'll see you around,"

I nodded, and just like that the conversation was over, and I anxiously ran towards Bella through the cafeteria doors.

I hadn't even noticed that none of the Cullen's had touched their food.

………………………………………………………………………

My mind was preoccupied throughout Trig and Gym. All I could think about was the fact that I and Jasper actually had a lively, _interesting_ conversation. I managed to get almost all the questions wrong in Trig, and I could even concentrate during tennis, even when Bella hit the ball, and accidentally threw her racket across the court, almost hitting Kristy in the head during doubles. Of course, Harriet enjoyed this. But still, Bella being the loveable klutz she is, felt the need to apologise about twenty times. Kristy just giggling her irritating giggle and Harriet exchanged glances with me. I couldn't concentrate whenever the ball was near me, I had to try hard to listen when Harriet was on about asking her classmate Darcy out, nor did I notice when I almost ran straight into a traffic-filled road on the way home.

………………………………………………………………………**.**

"Steph!" Dan greeted as he swung the door open. "How's it going?"

I sighed. "Fine," I lied. But I'm a crap liar "How about you? Did you enjoy serving coffee for a few hours and then doing nothing all day?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oi, you," Dan replied, ruffling my hair. "My shifts are hard work, you know,"

I suppressed a giggle.

"Yeah, sure,"

Just before I could get to the living room (where my mom would be waiting patiently) Dan caught my attention.

"Hey, Steph, who's Jasper?"

My head snapped up. I tried to cover up the fear in my eyes as Dan gave me a patronizing glare.

"You see, you got a text from this girl called Kristy, and it said: 'why didn't you sit with me and Hattie at lunch? Were you too busy chatting up Jasper. Give up, Steph; he's out of your league',"

I stared at him. He had been looking at my cell phone. Again.

"Dan! What did I say about my _privacy_? My phone is _private_! And besides, it's not like that with Jasper," I explained, trying to hide my disappointment. "He's just a friend,"

Dan raised his eyebrows at me before disappearing upstairs.

"Who's just a friend?" mom asked, appearing from the living room.

"No body," I sighed, running up to my room.

I swear, I have _no_ privacy in this house.

………………………………………………………………………**.**

So there you go, chapter three. I had to through in some 'brother and sister' banter in there because I just love writing Dan! Anyways, please review, and keep looking for chapter four!


	5. Things I really don't want to see

Ok, so this is chapter four. Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them : ) I can't really think of much to say. Oh yeah, this next chapter is kind of devoted to you EdwardxBella fans, because I thought I needed to include more of them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't own the Cullens. You know who I own.

**Chapter Four – Things I really don't want to see**

It was the day after my lunch conversation with Jasper. I hadn't slept. Let's face it, I wasn't going to sleep. I was still in a blur of happiness the next morning, maybe even in the mood to be nice to Kristy, even after that text she sent me. I got a spiteful feeling of joy when I thought that she was probably jealous, even though I didn't want to act like that. But still, this felt amazing. Jasper made me feel comfortable, content, and he acted as if I actually meant something to him. I was dwelling over the fact that maybe I did.

………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Bells," I greeted as I walked towards Bella's truck.

"Oh, hi Steph," she replied, looking slightly awkward.

I scanned the parking lot for the silver Volvo.

"The Cullens not here yet?"

"Not yet,"

Before I could ask her why, I spotted Harriet talking to Darcy Hanncocks (a particularly gorgeous student – with blond hair, blue eyes and the boy band look going on). All of a sudden she forced a smile and began to run towards us, her long, dirty blonde hair trailing behind her.

"What's up Harriet?" Bella asked, as if she didn't know.

Harriet crossed her arms, with an obvious mood on.

"I asked Darcy out. He said sorry: but he's with Lauren,"

Judging by Bella's reaction, Lauren wasn't a nice girl.

"Not Lauren! And where's Kristy?" she exclaimed. My suspicions were confirmed.

"Yes, Lauren. And Kristy's ill," Harriet sulked, (she didn't even look happy about Kristy) accepting hugs from me and Bella.

Bella and Harriet went on about Lauren, whilst I stood patiently, waiting for the silver Volvo.

…………………………………………………………………**.........**

The silver Volvo _did_ arrive, but later than usual. I remember pulling myself together as I watched Bella join Edward. He was there. Jasper was smiling at me. And he _was_ going to walk over, but Rosalie gave him a glare and pulled him away. I couldn't help wondering why she had done that. And that's why when confronted about Darcy in Geography, I found it hard to reply.

"Do you think he does, Steph?" Harriet asked.

_Oh great. Now look what you've done._

"Oh, erm, yes?" I replied, hoping that was the right answer.

Harriet's face fell.

"You think he _does_ love Lauren?"

_Why didn't you just listen in the first place?_

"Oh, sorry Hattie, I meant to say no,"

I was being put under so much pressure I felt like breaking out into a sweat. Luckily, Harriet's face lit up.

"Good. I didn't think that either,"

I tried to coax Harriet into her normal chatty mood.

"Is there anybody else you have your eye on?" I questioned frantically.

I noticed Harriet's cheeks turn slightly red.

"Well… there _is_ this one guy. I've seen him down at the skater park, he doesn't come here. I recon he's a few years older than me, but he keeps smiling at me, you know…"

Oh yes! I'd done it again. I'd set my upset friend off into a new, positive rant (actually, is this good or bad?) about some skater. But still, this is Harriet we're talking about; she was put on the earth to rant. Oh, and hate her twin sister. But I guess that's why we love her.

But still, now I could think about lunch the following period. Lunch with Jasper.

………………………………………………………………………**.**

Ok, lunch with no Jasper. As soon as I had walked into the cafeteria, I noticed that the Cullens had swiftly got up and left. I ended up sitting next to Bella and Harriet. Bella (who was in an unbelievably cheerful mood) couldn't contain herself anymore and had to tell us.

"So Edward's coming round my house today," she blurted, her smile too big for her face.

"Oooo, really," I said, not particularly interested. Obviously, the way I had said it had came out all wrong, and I sent Harriet into a laughing fit.

"Bloody hell, Harriet," I cried, beginning to laugh myself.

"I'm sorry," she panted between laughs. "It's just the way Steph said: 'Oooo' sounded so wrong!"

Bella blushed madly.

"No, it's not like that…" Bells began, before breaking of into more laughter.

Ok, so I didn't have Jasper. But at least I had those two.

Bio and Trig had been… uneventful, to say the least. I spent Bio being bored out of my mind. At least in Trig I managed to stare at Jasper (in all his perfect glory) throughout the lesson. He even _smiled_ at me, and all I could manage was a stupid grin back. I swear, if this goes on I might kill myself. Or possibly melt the next time he looked at me.

Once again, Bella managed to throw her racket across the court, nearly giving Darcy concussion. But of course, Harriet enjoyed this. My thoughts were still wondering to Jasper, how Rosalie had pulled him away and how the Cullens had left the cafeteria just as I came in. Of course, it could have all been a major coincidence and I could just be paranoid. But a small part of me was hooked on the fact that I might be the cause of all this sudden weirdness. Either way, the Cullens were avoiding me.

I cunningly stayed behind a few minutes after school, this being because the Cullens, Bella and I were the only ones left in the car park once things had cleared up. Still, my plan was working, no matter how many vicious dirty (and slightly intimidating) looks Rosalie gave me.

_Oh great, she's looking at me. Well I'm going to have to say hi to him! Oh my God, I'm so ner… wait, why am I not nervous?_

And that was when the same feeling washed over me, the calm, relaxing feeling.

"Hey," I greeted, smiling broadly.

"Oh, hi," he replied.

We both stood in silence.

All of a sudden, Rosalie cut in.

"Jasper, we're leaving," she said, all too sharply.

I sighed.

"It's okay Rose, I'll make my own way back,"

_Score!_

Rosalie glared at him, and turned away her, Emmett and Alice walked back towards the silver Volvo.

I was going to say bye to Bella and Edward, but by the looks of things they were all tied up.

Seriously, when your best friend is swept up in a ridiculously passionate kiss with her boy friend it's one of those things I really don't want to see.

"What are they doing, they look as if they could eat each other!" I whispered.

Jasper suppressed a smile.

"They're constantly like this, you'll get used to it. Even though I'm _still_ not used to it,"

Ok, so I wasn't nervous, I was excited. Jasper Hale, one of the most inhumanly beautiful people on this earth, had turned down his scary twin sister to walk me home.

_You're doing __**something**__ right._

"So Steph, how are you liking Forks?" Jasper asked me as we walked down my street.

"Oh, it's ok. I'm missing Mississippi, of course, put that was bound to happen,"

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I was still in Alaska,"

"I know. It feels like this isn't your real home,"

I could feel tension rising between us.

"So, have you met anybody you like?"

I paused slightly. Did he mean…?

"What do you mean, 'like?'"

"Well, you know… anybody your interested in,"

We both stopped. His eyes - that shocking shade of topaz - met mine. Electrical currents passed through my body.

Was he teasing me?

"Well, this is my house," I said, stopping abruptly at a house that wasn't mine.

_Well done Steph. He could've been making a move, but you just back out again._

"See you around, Jasper,"

"You too,"

And that was it. I was running up the road to get to my _real_ house, after an epic chance to pull. Yes, I am a coward.

………………………………………………………………………**.**

Sorry it took longer than normal to update, I've been busy with Christmas and New Year and stuff. But still, that was chapter four. I recon this is my favourite one so far, on account of it being the longest.

Please review! I've only had two reviews and I'd like more (Oh my God, I actually sound review-greedy!)


	6. Facing Kristy

Ok, so this is chapter five. Sorry, I'm slightly out of it today so I can't think of what else to write!

Disclaimer: I own Twilight. Nah, not really, but it would be great for me if I did! I do own Steph, Harriet, Kristy and Steph's family, but I've said it before and I'll say it again, you know who I own and who I don't! You've defiantly read Twilight!

**Chapter Six – ****Facing Kristy**

_You're an idiot. You're an idiot. Steph Ridgley, you are an idiot._

Let's face it. I was an idiot.

I had one of the best chances of my life standing right ahead of me, and all I could do was pretend that some poor sod's house was mine and then run away. I had got as close to pulling Jasper than ever before, but once again, the patronizing beauty of his golden eyes had pierced my heart (and my confidence) and sent me running in the other direction. I wasn't ever expecting anything to happen between me and Jasper, but I kept getting worked up about it. Then I would switch from 'confident' to 'cowardly' in a matter of seconds, before running away in fear. You can almost tell that I've never pulled before.

I was particularly upset by the time I was at school. I tried to hide my bad mood from Bella, and I hoped that Harriet wouldn't notice either, but she had been chipper ever since Bella had accidentally thrown a racket at Darcy's head, which, knowing Bella, was possibly lethal.

But there was one problem when I walked up to the red truck.

Kristy.

She and Harriet were standing next to Bella, beckoning me over. Luckily for me, Kristy had been off sick the day before. I remember the spiteful text she had sent me the day before that, and how I worried about the outcome.

Right now, Bella and Harriet were looking awkward whilst Kristy looked sour.

I tried to act normal.

"Hey Bells, Harriet, Kristy," I said cheerfully, although I winced at Kristy's name.

"Hi Steph," Harriet and Bella replied in unison. Kristy stayed silent.

This was my only chance.

"Kristy, I didn't mean to desert you like that. Jasper's just a friend,"

Bella, Harriet and Kristy all rolled their eyes at this.

"No, I don't care if you're trying to pull one of the hottest guys on the planet, you go for it. You're going to fail, though, Steph. No offence, but Jasper doesn't go for average girls. I can tell,"

I'd had enough of Kristy's medalling. I'd had enough of the fact that nobody stood up to her, not even her twin sister. Her bitter jealousy was making me sick, and I know how mean it was to think these things, but right then I couldn't care less.

I saw the silver Volvo pull up.

A sudden burst of courage came to me when I saw Jasper.

"Well I guess you won't mind if I do this then,"

And without a care in the world, I ran up to Jasper.

_What are you doing? Oh, wait, this might me a good idea._

"Jasper!" I called, trying to sound casual.

Jasper whipped round, and smiled when recognising me.

_Hey, maybe if he smi__les at you for that long you'll melt and somehow attach yourself to him._

I didn't even look back.

"Steph, hey," he greeted, still smiling. Maybe he was teasing me.

"Hi," I replied, hoping I wasn't blushing.

I ignored the dirty looks from Rosalie, and I didn't even _look_ at Kristy.

"Hey, why don't you sit with me in Trig today? I heard about your mate Kristy, it would be better if you sat by her in lunch today. She's fuming,"

Ok, now I was blushing. An official invitation to sit next to Jasper in Trig! I know how obsessed I sound, but I couldn't help it.

"Sure," I replied, grinning like an idiot.

_Ok, stop that now or he'll think you an idiot._

"That wasn't your house, was it Steph?"

_Great!_

I could almost feel myself turning tomato red. I bet I looked a sight.

I bet he knew that I liked him. Well, it couldn't be more obvious.

"Well, no it wasn't, but I did that because…"

Jasper sniggered at my feeble excuse for an explanation.

"Don't worry about it,"

Then suddenly a paranoid thought popped into my head.

_Is he messing you around? Of course he's not messing you around, he can tell that you love him. Wait, I love him? Oh, God, I think I love him. I love Jasper Hale!_

And that was enough to put anyone on the spot.

………………………………………………………………………**.**

Ok, so put yourself in my position. You should be the happiest girl in the world, because you've just discovered the love of your life was standing right in front of you, and he always seems keen to talk to you. But I beg to differ, seeing as one of your best mate's twin sister hasn't been exactly 'nice' to you lately, and could also be crushing on the same guy.

I know how ungrateful it is to be negative rather than optimistic, but I couldn't help being worried. At the back of my head was the fact that maybe I was fast becoming a selfish, lovesick bitch incapable of paying attention to her best friends, but I trying to block these thoughts out.

"It's ok, everything's gonna work out. Kristy'll come round, she always does. Remember, I've known this girl for a year," Bella had said reassuringly in English. I had replied with a stifled: 'yeah, things will turn out fine' whilst thinking the exact opposite. In History Harriet had told me that Kristy was being way out of order, but that I could be honest about the whole 'Jasper issue'. I knew I couldn't hide this for much longer, but was it that obvious?

Lunch was painful. It was as if my eyes and head were possessed, it was within my power anymore. If Jasper was near, I felt the urge to stare at him like an obsessed stalker idiot. I would almost have to force myself to look down.

Even though Kristy tried hard to sit as far away from me as possible (subtly forcing Harriet and Bella to sit between us, creating some sort of angst-filled barrier) she still seemed on speaking turns with me, which softened my mood. Even if we all tensed up when Jasper and Edward waved specifically at me and Bella, expecting Kristy to get set off again. Fortunately, she rolled her eyes and left it at that.

Even if the atmosphere had been cleared (of all niggling, Kristy-like grudges) I could help get more and more anxious as the time passed, pulling me closer to the nightmare of Trigonometry.

………………………………………………………………………**.**

_Breath, just remember to breath Stephy, whatever happens, no matter how many times he smiles at you, please remember to __**breath.**_

Whoops. I forgot to breath.

Walking towards Trig just made me more and more nervous, everybody suddenly became less friendly, and everything suddenly became a clouded vision of…

_You just opened the door. Remember what stage you're at, otherwise you'll lose track and faint. Wouldn't that be awful._

But it happened again, when I saw Jasper. All the stupid thoughts about breathing left my head, and I wasn't getting all that anxious standing in the presence of Jasper Hale.

His golden eyes seemed to light up when he spotted me.

I casually took a seat, hoping he hadn't noticed my nervous breakdown before.

"Hey," I greeted (as casually as possible).

But you can't exactly be casual when your sitting next to the guy you just realised you were in love with.

"So, how's Kristy at the moment. Is she still moody?"

I sighed at the subject of Kristy.

"Well, she's alright I guess, just a bit off with me. I don't know what her problem is; she's been acting weird with me ever since…"

I trailed off. We both knew what I meant to say next, so I abandoned finishing the sentence.

"Well, Kristy is a stubborn girl. She's not 100% nice, but I'm sure there's something underneath her superfitual image,"

I couldn't help smiling.

"You really do see the best in people, don't you?"

Jasper sighed.

"Believe me, Steph, I'm not as great as some people think I am,"

Jasper's normally happily animated face dropped. I felt so over-protective, as if it was my fault that Jasper felt that way; as if it was my job to cheer him up. In fact, I wanted nothing more than to put my arms around him and tell him that he was so wrong. He was _wonderful_; if he only knew the effect he had on me maybe he would understand. Jasper was just kind and selfless all the time, and that was why I had fallen in love with him.

We dropped conversation, and I resisted the temptation. I wish I knew that I shouldn't be the one worried about temptation.

"Hey, can I call you Jazz?" I asked, trying to cheer him up.

"Stephy," He laughed, his laughter being a sweet chorus like nothing I had ever heard before. I was obsessed with Jasper Hale.

Stephy. He called me Stephy. Stephy was a pet name, only my brother called me that.

"So, can I, and if you let me, then you can call me Stephy too," I beamed, my reasoning mimicking a four year olds.

He did it again. The 'peer into your soul' thing. I swear, he could pierce my heart right through.

We held each others gaze for a minute.

"Deal,"

………………………………………………………………………**.**

Awww! I'm really happy with this update! I won't be updating so frequently, because of studying and stuff. But enjoy, and remember to review, review, review! (Ok, that was kinda cheesy!)


	7. Silence is a Scary Sound

This chapter is for you guys.

………………………………………………………………………**.**

_Oh why do feelings have to die?_

_Is it all just a sign?_

_Of what this meant to me._

Silence is a Scary Sound – McFLY

**Chapter Six – Silence is a Scary Sound**

This was becoming painful.

Every minute was based on my craving, my _obsession_ with Jasper Hale. I didn't want to feel like some sort of mad stalker, but when I'm thinking 24/7 about one guy it made me feel _pretty_ obsessed.

Saturday. It was Friday the 5th of November, at 16:00. I still remember exactly what happened.

………………………………………………………………………**.**

"So I finally managed to pull him!"

I yawned uncontrollably.

As much as I liked Harriet, her 'I pulled the skater dude' story was starting to grate on me, and I could tell that Kristy and Bella were more enthusiastic than I was.

"And you'll see him today, after school?" Bella asked, eager to find out about this random guy that Harriet had managed to get her hands on.

I, however, had other things on my mind.

I was still staring hopefully over at the Cullen's lunch table, of course (to which they all had trays of untouched food). You see, that morning Jasper hadn't done as much as look at me, and I didn't even notice Rosalie throwing me a glare. Bella had been acting weird with me, as if I'd done something wrong but it wasn't really my fault. She was acting really awkward, and trust me, Bella's an even worse liar than I am.

I stared over at them, hoping Jasper would take the time to just look at me for a second.

But there was no luck there.

………………………………………………………………………**.**

Trig was no different. I didn't get an invitation to sit by Jasper, and he still didn't look at me. It was starting to puzzle me. Had I done something wrong? Was he sick of me? Had he realised what a weirdo I was and gone off me?

Either way, I was paranoid. But the odds were that I'd done something to offend him, and I couldn't think of what that something was.

We had a lecture in Gym.

Me, Bella, Harriet and Kristy sat at the back, trying to make ourselves scarce so that we didn't have to pretend to listen.

"Jasper's ignoring me," I whispered to Bella. "Have I done something? Your acting awkward with me too, Bells,"

Bella turned to face me.

"I didn't really notice. He hasn't been ignoring you, really,"

She wasn't fooling anyone. She had stiffened up when I asked her, and stuttered through her reply as if it was something awkward.

Bella knew something I didn't. The way she said it had made it sound like I _had_ done something to upset Jasper, although I couldn't think what.

He had never acted like that before, he never ignored me. It seemed obnoxious, when you think about it. Maybe I should've forgotten about him there and then. But I still couldn't help feeling upset about the way he wasn't talking (or even looking) at me. I tried to list his bad points in my mind.

_He's ignoring you. Isn't that rude?_

And that was about as far as I could get. But when I thought about his good points, I couldn't stop. He was funny, kind, shy, cute, selfless, considerate, charming…

And it went on.

_Pull yourself together, Steph. Forget about him, you can find someone else. He's like a heartthrob anyway, what were your chances._

………………………………………………………………………**.**

I strolled outside with Bella after Gym, still as miserable as ever.

She was going back to the Cullen's house, and I'd told her I'd see her off. I didn't tell her I was doing this as a last chance at seeing Jasper.

She immediately ran into Edwards arms, whilst Emmett, Rosalie and Alice shot piercing glares at Jasper.

This was about me. I _knew_ it was about me.

Even I could tell that the atmosphere was tense, and I had a feeling that Jasper had to explain something to me. Something important.

I tried not to show how worried I was, but I knew it wouldn't work.

When Jasper finally looked at me, it made me jump slightly. The shock of suddenly having his eyes on me felt intense, and I couldn't take it.

But this time he didn't smile.

His eyes were empty, wild, and coal black.

I'd never felt scared of someone before. But something about Jasper's presence was making fear build up inside me. I'd defiantly done _something,_ and he was angry at me. The reality of the whole thing made me want to cry.

"I need to talk to you,"

His voice made me gasp. It was still beautiful, velvet, as soft as silk… but it was harsh.

All I could do was nod as he frantically led me to the direction of my house.

All of a sudden _I _felt angry. Jasper was being so rude to me, ignoring me all day and then almost snapping at me.

"Look, what's up with you. You haven't done as much as _look_ at me and now you're all… tense,"

I almost slapped a hand over my mouth. Courage had suddenly replaced my fear, and it wasn't going away.

"Steph, I can't just… I _can't_ be like that with you,"

I froze.

Jasper knew.

He knew all along.

He knew from the first moment that our eyes had met, it was obvious. He knew that I loved him.

"But… why?" I whispered. I couldn't even pretend anymore, all I wanted was answers.

Jasper stopped next to me.

"There are so many things you don't know about me…"

I wondered if he was joking, but he sounded so serious. "Things that you don't need to know. I'm bad for you, Steph,"

"Look… you're more than good enough…" I swallowed. I could feel my voice cracking.

Then I couldn't stop it. An uncontrollable tear rolled down my cheek.

"Steph, please don't cry," Jasper whispered, wiping the tears off my cheek. "You're making this so much harder for me,"

We both stayed silent for a moment, staring deep into each others eyes.

This was it, the moment.

I leaned in, my heart beating faster than ever…

"No," Jasper pushed me back. "Please, stop it… look, let's just be friends, okay? And then maybe we can… we can see what happens,"

"Jazz!" I cried, unable to resist throwing my arms around him. He pulled me closer, and I could've stayed in his arms forever.

I'd never felt safer in my life.

Jasper held out his hand to me.

"Look, nothing more will happen… but nobody's watching. Maybe we could…"

I quickly took his hand in mine.

So, I was finally standing there, holding _his_ hand. I know about all the things that Jasper had said, but right now I was just happy to know that a small part of him felt the same way about me. It felt like electric currents flowing through my body, like nothing I had ever felt before. It felt natural, and just so perfect.

_I_ felt… needed. I finally felt like somebody cared about me just as much as I did for them, and that is the most amazing feeling in the world.

And so we walked back to my house in silence.

But believe me, silence is a scary sound.

………………………………………………………………………**.**

FINALLY! You don't know how long I've been waiting to write this chapter. I forgot the disclaimer at the start, but you know I meant to write it. But anyways, tell me what you think, please! Just review for me, it makes me happy. And remember, the more reviews I get, the more I get spurred on to write, and the quicker I update!


	8. The Truth

Ok, this is my next update, and thanks for all the reviewers I'm getting! You don't know how good it feels when I get a 'review alert' email.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or anything to do with it.

………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Chapter Seven – ****The Truth**

I lay awake on that Friday night. The day where it had all happened. I'd held hands with Jasper Hale, and he basically told me that we couldn't be together in the nicest way possible. I remembered how his cold touch had electrified me, how I'd felt like there was just me and Jasper on earth, and nobody else mattered. As upset as I was about the 'can't be together' thing, I still held onto an ounce of hope, because I'd found one thing out earlier that day.

Jasper felt the same way about me.

And that thought made me so happy that I forgot about the fact that I apparently couldn't be with him. But I guess that would be greedy, seeing as amazing stuff had already happened that day.

I checked my digital alarm clock.

3:00am

Later that day (at around 5:00pm-ish) I was going round Bella's because I 'need help with homework' as far as she's concerned. But I'd planned to tell her everything. The 'can't be together thing, the bit about holding hands and most importantly, the fact that I loved him. I was surprisingly not so nervous about telling Bella. Bella would listen properly, and wouldn't act shocked or laugh at me at any point. That was why she was my best friend. Whenever I needed a moan, she was there, and I was grateful for that. I couldn't tell Kristy, because she might chase me out of her house with a baseball bat, and possibly never talk to me again (I was more concerned about the first outcome). And I couldn't tell Harriet because…

Things were slightly awkward between us. When she said she was going on a date with that black-haired skater, she didn't mention coming round his house. And once I came back from school, it's quite a shock to see your friend holding hands with your (wait for it) _brother._

I'd never put one and two together to realise that my brother went round the skate park, and also had black hair. Harriet described her date in detail to me, I have no idea how I hadn't noticed.

My reaction to what I saw was an odd squeal, followed by: 'what are you doing with my brother?' in a weird, high pitched tone.

After Harriet left, I'd forced Dan to tell me everything, and why this was happening.

Dan said he had no idea that Harriet knew me. And vice versa, until yesterday.

I couldn't blame Harriet, me and my brother don't really look alike. He takes more after mom than I do.

But still, it was quite a shock.

………………………………………………………………………**.**

My palms began to sweat as I knocked on the door. I'd been worrying about this all day, but I had no idea how hard it would be now.

_She not in. Run, now._

Just as I was about to leave, the door opened.

And sure enough, there was Bella, in her usual sweats and t-shirts, with messy hair and a smile on her face.

"Hey, Steph," she greeted. "Come in,"

I walked in, shaking violently. She led me upstairs, into her room.

"So, how's it going? Harriet told be everything,"

"Oh, that," I sighed. "Imagine the look on my face. One of my best mates and my brother? And they seem serious. I keep getting visions of me, her new sister-in-law, watching her at the isle. It's quite scary, really,"

I started to relax as we carried on about the usual girly banter. Schoolwork, family, Edward and Bella, and then Kristy's moods. I'd almost forgotten all about what I was going to tell Bella before then.

Now I was getting nervous all over again.

This wasn't fair, why me? Why now? Then I reminded myself that this was all my idea in the first place. Bella was the only person I could tell.

"I'm just getting a bit sick of the way she's acting lately," Bella continued, referring to Kristy "Acting as if we're wrong for not treating her like royalty,"

"I know what you mean," I replied, my mind else where. "She's very irritating at times,"

I knew I shouldn't be nervous. This was my best friend I was sitting next to, I should have been eager to talk about my first love, and the fact that I had held his hand.

I guess I was ashamed of the fact that he had told me no, we couldn't be together. And of course, a lot would happen involving Kristy if word got out.

I kept trying, but it was impossible to find the right moment to tell her. I was in fact, a coward. My best friend deserved to know. I've never been good at sharing personal stuff with people, not even a secret to my best friend. I could trust Bella, that wasn't the problem.

I was just wondering if she would accept it.

One of the most good-looking guys in school, with God knows how many girls following him, isn't exactly Bella's idea of my perfect crush. We both knew that I most likely had no chance.

What spurred me on was the fact that I _did_ have a chance, because no matter what, Jasper liked me too. He even held my hand. The fact that he needed me was an amazing feeling, and I found it hard to accept.

"…but I guess I was wrong," said Bella, rambling on about something I'd forgotten to listen to. (I know how obnoxious that sounds, but it was the nerves). "You obviously don't feel that way about Jasper, do you Steph?"

I froze.

_Now, right now Steph. Tell her _now

"Bells…" I whispered, my throat feeling dry. "I think I do. Things have happened,"

Bella sat straight up, looking less surprised than she let on to be.

"What do you mean, happened…?" she asked, curious now.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued.

"Well… when he was avoiding me he said it was because he… he _couldn't_ be with me. Like there was something in the way of us being together. I talked to him, I tried to tell him that there was a way around it, but he just said no. And then he asked me to hold his hand. Just so we could know what it would be like if we ever were… like that,"

Bella dropped her head.

"But this will pass, right, Steph?" she questioned, hoping the answer was yes.

"No, Bells" I sighed. "Bella, I love him,"

She froze, nodding her head.

I had a strange feeling that she knew something I didn't.

"I know," she whispered. "And it's only fair that I tell you everything now,"

………………………………………………………………………

Hope you enjoy reading this one, I'm pretty proud of it. Anyway, sorry it took so long to update, I was busy with coursework and that. Thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far, but please keep doing it! I love to know what you think.


	9. Bella's Confession

Enjoy!

Sorry they're starting to take longer, it's just I'm kind of stressed with sixth form and I have mini writers block. But I did the best I could. Thanks for all the reviews; by the way, it's great to know what you think. You guys are being really kind, and I want you to know it's highly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, but I don't. Wouldn't it be great though? But yeah, Twilight is 100% not mine, its Stephanie Meyer's, and I'm not that much of a legend at all! Pretty much all the characters are hers too. The only person I own in this chapter is Steph, so at least I've got her to be proud of!

………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Chapter Eight – Bella's Confession**

Isn't it scary how one minute it's normal, chatty conversation, and then before you know it you're stuck in a deadly, unexpected silence that seems impossible to escape? You probably haven't been stuck in this situation yet. Believe me, good luck when you are. It's not pretty. In fact, it's profoundly awkward. A million secrets seemed to have been reviled, nobody knows what's happening, and guess what, there is _nothing_ you can do about it.

I knew it.

I knew it before she'd even said it, but it had still come as a surprise.

Lets recap:

I've just managed to tell Bella that I love Jasper, and she seems to have known before I did. Now we're stuck in a void of silence, waiting for something else to happen.

How. Much. Fun.

It seemed like hours before either of us said anything. That's why I nearly had a heart attack when Bella caught me off guard and broke the silence.

"Everything, Steph. I'm going to tell you everything," she repeated, still not looking me straight in the eye.

I swallowed.

"What _is_ everything, Bella?" I asked, frantic and angry.

What was keeping her, already?

"Well, I guess I'm aloud to…,"

"_Bells_,"

She sighed at my impatient attitude.

"There are things you don't know about the Cullens. Or the Hales, in fact. Firstly, none them are related,"

I stared in confusion.

But, weren't Rosalie and Jasper twins?

"What about Rosalie and Jasper?" I asked quietly.

"Nope. Rose's real name is Rosalie Lillian, and Jasper is Jasper Hale. Edward, Alice and Emmett aren't related either. None of them are Cullens,"

I stared, still getting my head around the whole 'none related' concept.

"Edward's name is Edward Mason. Alice is Alice Brandon, and Emmett, Emmett McCarty,"

"But, why?"

"Don't you see, Steph?" she sighed. "It's a cover up, a lie. There different to us, it's hard to explain,"

I sniggered.

"Can it be that hard to explain? They're not related, what's the problem?"

I realised how arrogant I was being, but I wasn't going to understand any time soon.

"Explain the fact that they all have golden eyes, pale skin and purple bruises. Explain why they're all so beautiful, your going to find it hard to, believe me,"

I kept silence.

"Steph, they're… _vampires_,"

I didn't know how to react.

My immediate thought was to burst out laughing, so I went with that.

"Yeah, sure, Bells, I'm _so_ damn scared,"

Bella looked frustrated, and I immediately regretted making fun of her.

"Does this look like a joke to you?"

I jump at the tone of her voice. I hadn't expected her to seem so firm, so loud. I just scared.

As much as I knew she was 100% joking, this wasn't Bella.

Bella's worse than me at lying, and she never gets really mad at people.

And I was starting to wonder why they all looked that was too.

Slowly, Bella explained the whole story. How she met Edward, fell in love, nearly got killed and discovered the secret. I was still reeling over the fact I loved a vampire, but it got clearer and clearer as she explained.

She seemed so sure.

That was when Bella started talking about the things I really didn't want to believe.

"But... even if this is all true, I can still be with Jasper. You manage, so why can't I?" I asked, feeling stupid for believing it.

Bella sighed, trying not to make eye-contact with me. "Bella, tell me,"

"Well, Jasper is…different," she replied, her voice fading to a whisper.

I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, different in a bad, bad way. He's… the most sensitive to the scent of human blood. If you started bleeding when it was you and him alone, you would probably end up dead,"

"I'm still not getting it,"

"Steph, you can't be with him because he's a threat to you. One mistake… and that's it,"

This was when I got angry.

And I never get angry at Bells.

"That's the most hypocritical thing I've ever heard anyone say!" I snapped, unaware of how firm my voice sounded.

Bella looked shocked by my reaction.

"I just told you, he's _more_ dangerous than Edward,"

"That's not the point!" I continued. "He's _still_ a vampire, Bella; he can still kill you,"

"Edward can control it!" she cried. "Jasper can't,"

All she was doing was making me angrier.

"Don't pretend that Jasper's any less of a _monster_ than Edward is!" I hissed.

"I'm not happy with you calling my boyfriend a monster,"

"Well I'm not happy with you telling me the guy I love is _out of control_!"

"Love, where did love come from, Steph?" Bella questioned, nearly as angry as me. "This'll pass,"

This was it for me.

"Don't even suggest that!"

"But it's true!"

I sighed, not prepared for anymore of this.

"I'm leaving,"

I stormed down the stairs. Bella didn't follow me.

But no matter how foul I was acting towards her, a small part of me knew she right.

I know, it's awful. I'm really unhappy about this chapter, but review anyway. I promise the next will be a lot better.


End file.
